The Two Sad Guardians
by Time Chronicler
Summary: The one young dragon must cure the two depression guardians before it late. To let you know story is very emotional, but it rated T for a safe side. I don't own the legend of spyro series, but I do own my dragon.


I was sitting in the Temple, tapping on the stone. My body is like Ignitus's body, but I don't have the flame-like fins like Ignitus has. My name is Chibi also. I sighed, but suddenly I heard my name is being called out. It was Spyro, "Chibi!" I looked up and waited to see he has to say. "Ignitus need you." He said sadly. Huh? What's going on? But I got up and do what he says.

I walked through the Temple to the pool of vision. I saw Volteer, I have the question look on my face. He shooked and pointed to the hallway, that where the Guardians room are. "Ignitus's room is all the way down to the right door, you'll see the flame of his room. Okay?" I nodded and say thank you, he nodded back and bowed to me. I smile and continues to the hallway where Voleer shows where. When I arrived to Ignitus room, sniffling sound. What? He is crying?

I knocked his door and waited. I heard the padding sound and the door was opened. Ignitus was standing with his wings dropped, including head down. But his face is really hurt full of tears. It really hurt me. Dear Ancestors, what going on? "Ignitus?" The way I saw his eyes was brimming more tears, oh dear. "Please come with me." His voice was full of cracked. He turn his body and walked to his bed, and lied down, continues to cry. I followed slowly, this isn't going to be good. His back was facing me, his shoulders are moving up and down as he cries. I walked around his bed so I can see his face, it really hurt me. His face is full of tears, gritting teeth. Not in angry face but in sad face. Soon Ignitus saw me, and he patted on his bed with his right fore paw. He want me on his bed? "Young dragon, please lie down with me. *sniff*" I did what he want, slowly walked up to him. But I'm scared, shaking my thought out continued to him. I want to confront him. I felt bad for him.

Something tells he need some confront. As I got up on his bed, and lied down, Ignitus immediately buried his face on my chest and continues to cry. I feel saddened than before, I hugged Ignitus's face. And I felt him wrapped his strong forearm around me, he cried hard. Ignitus...What going on? How can this keep happening? What upsetting him? I need to ask him. I sigh and ask. "Ignitus? May I ask what happen? What was upsetting you?" He continued to cry on chest. But soon he response my questions, the looks on his face really hurt me. He open his mouth, but he shook head and put paw on face resuming crying. I guess it not the best time talk, he need to rest first. "It good idea not to talk right now, it best to rest first." I patted his neck to confront him. He lied down on his pillow and I did the same with him. I lean my head against his, he put his forearm on my side to hug me. Soon I sense him drifted off to sleep due of his crying to much. I did the same I was tired also.

I was awake to the different place, wait? Is this the library? It is...came the reply sadly. Whoa! Someone spoke in my mind. But it sound like a wise voice though. I heard a slow footsteps. I looked to my right, there was a another dragon, he was an old wise dragon. It met to be a Chronicler, the Guardian of Time...the Lord of Time. His face is also sad, just like Ignitus. He is the grey dragon. What is going on? Why is Ignitus and Chronicler is crying and looking sad? "You'll know for sure." He said with cracking voice. Reading my thought. What? "Then why am I here?" I asked. He bowed his head sadly. He used his telekinesis to summon the book. "Come." He said. And I did, I was right next to him on his left side.

To my surprise, what I saw was the world looks like was destroyed. But who? "Your world." He answered me, reading my thought again. WHAT? He shuddered. Oops! I must have screamed to loud. He dropped the book. And fell the ground with his paw on head. What have I done? He groaned in pain. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yelled that loud." I apologize. I knew what ability I have so I use it to cure him. I put my paw on his head and cured him. He seem to sigh in content. "Thank you young one." Soon my mind went back in concerned about the world. Is that right now or is that in the future? I was hoping that can be the future. But I saw the Chronicler shook his head sadly.

"Oh young dragon I'm sorry, this is now. I'm sorry, should have summoned you long time ago. I could not find your book! I couldn't find it...I...could..not..find...it! IHID!" The Chronicler was suddenly in raged with crying, and I noticed his eyes is starting to turns white as a moon. I never see anything like this, his eyes are like hatred and his teeth are bared. He roared as he is still crying. Now his body is shaking and starting to glow white as a moon that made me to cover with my wings. What can I do? He might over do his powers with his own age. Now I've noticed his Crystal on his chest, the one is wearing around his neck, is starting to glow red! It might be the Chronicler's anger! I have to calm him down before it too late!

I quickly ran up to him, and hugged him. I noticed his is hot, is that from his powers? No, it can't be! He must be stop! He's burning up rapidly. I tried to talk to. "Chronicler, please! You need to calm down!" I begged him. But it no use. What else can I do? His thought? I'll try that, I enter his. I shivered, his mind is full of anger and saddeness. Chronicler please, you need to calm down, your burning up including your shaking. I told him telepathy.

Finally, his powers seem to be going down. I felt him flopped down along with me. When I looked at his face, his eyes are still glowing white with tears, his expression is still looking hatred looks. But I don't like it, that not the Chronicler I know, he was normally happy and calm dragon I met..But why now? Please let it go. I beg him. Finally, his eyes went to normal state, and his face is now looking sad. But I assure him. "Chronicler, it's fine. I don't live there anymore. I still miss it yes. But lucky I'm still alive. My family died long time ago before the was destroyed. So don't worry about it. Okay?" I put my both paws on his face and patted him. He closed his eyes and sighed. I'm glad that I live in the Temple with the Guardians, even where the Chronicler live in the world too.

Huh? He heard my thoughts as he looked at me. "Young one, is that true? You were happy you live here? In this temple?" I nodded. He smiled. "I'm truly sorry what you feel about my book. But at least you have found it though." I apologize. He nods, and he put his paw on my left shoulder then thank you. "But I'm sad young one but sadly you must go back. I will contact you again tonight." I nods sadly too as he patted my shoulder, then let go. But my heart does not feel enough, I want to hug him before I go. I walk to him and hugged. He started to cry as he hug me back and I did the same. We were like friendships. Best friend. I will never forget that. Soon the world went bright.

I was slowly awake, I feel so warm. I opened my eyes and saw Ignitus still with me. I smile as he saw me, he's not as he used to be, but little bit though. I saw him put his paw on my chest and pat softly. "How did you feel?" I asked me. I smile nod. "Ignitus I was the one who should be asking that." His face looking solemn now. "Still upset, but not as bad as I was use to be. My heart is still hurt." He said as he put his paw on his heart at the last sentence. I looked down, and look back to him, put my paw on his paw. But he remove his paw from my paw, but he grip my paw to put my paw on his aching heart where it pounds. He held it there, with his left paw he gripped it together and sighed with his eyes closed. As my paw on his chest, his heart pounds less than a second. That a sign, his heart is hurting. Not his injures no. But his feelings, his feelings is hurt. Something tells me someone have hurt Ignitus's feelings! That made me angry.

"Ignitus, I've noticed it. Did someone have hurt your feelings?" I asked firmly. He flinch slightly, then he started to gasps. I shook my head, don't. He gripped my paw tighter, and I felt his heart is started to pound fast than before. "Yes! Someone did hurt my feelings! It's all true!" He wailed, with my free hand, I gripped his face to my chest that he like. But he pulled away. My heart sank. He shook his head in apologies. "Please tell me who did this to you Ignitus?" I demand gently. "Please?"

Ignitus took a moment and reply sadly. "It was Terrador." No. I refused to believe this! The earth dragon! Why? I was shocked! He noticed this. "I'm sorry it true. I didn't do anything to him! All I did talk to him but I accidentally knocked down his potion. Which that was his best potion he ever have made! But I've made a mess! It took him almost a year to make that potion!" He screamed all over again, and buried his head on my chest. How can that be? That stupid earth dragon! How could he?

Suddenly, there were a knocked on the door. Ignitus nodded, I knew he's feeling afraid to answer. But I knew who it was, I growled. Ignitus bolted up at my growling. But I immediately calm him. I turn back to Ignitus's door and answer, "Come in Terrador." Ignitus gripped my shoulder with his "are you kidding me" looks. I put my calm paw. "It okay." The door was opened, I felt Ignitus move behind me to hide from him. But when I look at Terrador, he's not angry. Something tells me he want to apologise to Ignitus. I narrowed my eyes. Terrador gulps, from behind me Ignitus shuddered in fear.

"Ignitus." He said in deep voice. Ignitus gasped as he says this. "Look, I'm really sorry what I've said. I know I should've done that, I was very wrong. But do you know? I'm not going to make potion anymore." Ignitus suddenly stood up and asked. "How are you going to make potion if someone is hurt or poison?" He got the point there. "Oh, that part I will. But I meant the other potions that I have been working hard on, since I was mad about. I'm not going to make that anymore. But again I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. But I did attack you with my rage."

Ignitus sighed and said, "Yes you are lucky, but if you have attack me then I would have banished you from the title as the Guardians. But since you have apologise to me, I accepted. But this is your last chance and I will banish you from this title as the Guardians. Understand?" Terrador nods with the gulps. But Ignitus wasn't done. "It really hurt my heart what you done. I've been crying for awhile with Chibi with me, also I was asleep too. Dears ancestors, don't why you do this? But again, do you ever do that again." He said with the stern face, but still have some tears in his eyes. Terrador nods and said sorry. "You are dismissed." Ignitus ordered him. Terrador nods again and left out of his room. Then Spyro shows up.

Ignitus gasped at the young purple dragon. "Spyro what bring you here?" The Young dragon smile and said, "I'm sorry for what happen, I just want see if everything is okay. You are feeling okay Ignitus?" Ignitus whimpered. Spyro and I gasped at this. Something tells me his heart have not healed yet. "Spyro, we need to help him." I said. "How?" He desperately asked. I responded with a smile. "We need to cure his heart with magic. But I'll need to barrow your strength though." Spyro nodded in understanding. We was in front of him I held out my paw to him, and Spyro did the same. We closed our eyes and I said the ancient language. And moment later, the light was clear and Ignitus was happy. "Thank you young dragons." Spyro and I was happy to help him we made it, we nods to him. Soon we left Ignitus room, I turns back to Ignitus and hug him tightly, and he hug back to me. We smile together and left.

I heard Ignitus say, "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all." My heart feeling touch t that. "You too Ignitus." I reply. I heard him chuckled, "Thank you young dragon." "Your welcome Ignitus."

Later at late night I was back with the depression Chronicler. Can I make him feel better? I'm saddened about that. I was walking around his library to find him. Ah, I see him. But his back was facing me. "Chronicler?" I called out. He lifted his head up and look at me with the sad face. Also some tears too. I sighed and tried to cheered him up. "As I said before there nothing to worry about my world. I'll be fine, I'm not going back this. It okay, I'll be strong. In fact, I like this world better than my world. In the other world is very old, water does not taste good and does not have a healthy food also." The Chronicler looked surprises at that, sighed. He nodded in understanding. "Thank you Chibi for explanation. Now I do understand what you just told me. Now I feel much better." He smile and sighed. I walked to him and hugged him with the loving manner. Now I know that the both Guardians, Ignitus and The Chronicler have sad feelings. But now I made feel better, Chronicler and I are laughing together.

Well, this is it for now. Thank you for sharing our feeling for the two Guardians.

The End


End file.
